


Suguha's Bruise

by Lee_Queen



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Dark Thoughts, Dealing with emotions in a not necessarily healthy way, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Kendo, Minor Violence, Other, Sparring, Virtual Reality, vr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Queen/pseuds/Lee_Queen
Summary: There are days when Suguha hates her brother. A drabble about the years Kirito was gone.
Kudos: 16





	Suguha's Bruise

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling anxious and angry and needed to write something. Hence, this.

There are days that Suguha despises Kazuto with all of her tiny, muscular being.

She holds her shinai in a tight grip through her thick gloves, and with her anger being hidden beneath the metal bars of her protective mask, beats the shit out of her sparring partner with unparalleled precision. Her strokes are controlled, barely, the marks left by her brutal swings leaving harsh purple bruises, even through the padding of her opponent’s uniform. She knows it’s unfair of her. Cruel to take out her anger out on someone undeserving.

(But what else should she do? Argue with her comatose brother, who stopped bothering to care about her years ago? Punch his frail arms until he feels just a fraction of the pain he dealt her, despite being trapped in that madman’s sandbox? Sometimes, she just wants to pull the helmet off his head so he would just stop worrying her already, because you can’t stress about someone’s life when they’re dea-)

She can’t do that. She’s angry, her bangs cling to her forehead and she can feel her sweat mix with the tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. 

Stepping forward quickly, her opponent slips backwards and falls to the padded ground with a soft thump, and Suguha lowers her bamboo blade so the blunt tip is pressing against the girl’s throat. Their breathing is the only sound that makes it into her awareness, and she distantly realizes that her body is shaking.

(Why did he leave? Why wasn’t she good enough for her cousin? Her brother?)

Realizing that people are starting to stare at her, the ravenette promptly moves the shinai away from her neck, and offers a hand to help the girl up. Suguha flashes her opponent a smile she knows is convincing once they are both standing, and bows to her out of respect and tradition, before quickly transitioning to a starting position once again.

There are days when Suguha wants to fight her brother until he’s bloody and blue on the ground, with her standing confidently above him. He left her long before Sword Art Online, and he won’t come back without hurting from it.

They both will.


End file.
